1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to loudspeakers, and more particularly a bipolar loudspeaker that emits sound waves uniformly in all directions. The bipolar speaker of the present invention includes an improved magnet assembly and an improved venting configuration that enhance the operating characteristics of the speaker while minimizing the cost to construct the speaker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional loudspeakers include a funnel, dome, or calotte-shaped diaphragm that transmits sound in only one direction. To produce good stereophonic sound reproduction, these types of loudspeakers must be arranged in such a way that the sound waves emitted therefrom converge at a point or area in which listeners are located.
Another limitation with conventional loudspeakers is that they must be installed in cabinets or other enclosures and must have carefully calculated acoustic screening or dampening to avoid acoustic short circuiting from sound waves radiated from the rear side of the diaphragm. These requirements increase the size and cost of the loudspeakers and detract from their appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,358 (the '358 patent), hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a bipolar loudspeaker that solves many of the above-described problems. However, the magnet assembly and venting structure of this loudspeaker suffer from limitations that limit their utility.
There is therefore a need for an improved loudspeaker that does not suffer from the limitations of conventional loudspeakers and that also improves upon the bipolar loudspeaker disclosed in the '358 patent.